Techno Games 2000/Day 3
Day 3 was the third of five days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 22nd March 2000. Events Swimming Cyber Shark vs Flower Bot To start with Cyber Shark started well bobbing up and down while Flowerbot was struggling to just getting started. As Cyber Shark navigated its way to the finishing line, Flowerbot on the other hand was spinning in circles going nowhere. Cyber Shark eventually finished at a time of 1:13:63 seconds, Flowerbot didn't finish and instead drove into the wall. Winner: Cyber Shark Rope Climbing Havoc vs Tarzan Havoc started off slowly climbing the rope while Tarzan struggled to even move. As Tarzan failed to move, the team gave up and laughed while Havoc ever so slowly moved to the top, however, around the 1 minute mark Havoc itself stopped completely. Despite this Havoc won as it travelled the furthest. Winner: Havoc Stasis vs Bumblebot Both robots moved incredibly slowly, however, Bumblebot managed to slowly overtake Stasis. However Bumblebot who started well began to slip up and down in the same position on the rope. Stasis starts to take a lead but it was extremely slow at climbing, Bumblebot started to fall further down the rope. Due to the event taking too long they cancelled the climbing and gave an automatic win to Stasis. Winner: Stasis Micromouse Blipsqueak Before the "mouse" had its turn, the team expressed a fear that Blipsqueak might not work due to the lighting and the sensors. Blipsqueak started off well navigating the maze, however before it exited its corner one team mate used his hand to assist Blipsqueak. Despite this the judges had no problem with this action and allowed Blipsqueak to continue and it managed to get to the corner on the other side of the maze. Result: 1:41:31 seconds Semi-Intelligent Archer Semi-Intelligent Archer had a very slow start and soon crashed into the first wall as it emerged from its corner. Every turn Semi-Intelligent Archer made it crashed into the wall, slowly. After a slow and chaotic run, Semi-Intelligent Archer eventually got to the end of the maze. Result: 1:44:07 seconds Horse Power Horse Power quickly exited its corner and sped away where it ended up getting into a dead end by accident. In quick succession Horse Power turns around and gets to the bottom where it makes another wrong turn and drives into a dead end. Horse Power evacuates and sprints away where it once again gets into a dead end, but only for it to turn around and get to the end soon afterwards. Results: 00:27:03 seconds T.A.D. T.A.D. was prepped and ready on the starting block, even if the team knew they wouldn't win. Unfortunately, T.A.D. turned and instantly drove into the wall getting stuck. The team stop the robot and reactivate it only for T.A.D. to drive forward and into another wall. The team then stopped the robot and decided to forfeit. Results: Retired High Jump Boing Boing went first in the High Jump. Boing's first attempt went slowly at first with the device failing to trigger, however with a slight harder tug at the string holding the mechanism the robot flew into the air at 1.6 metres. At first the second attempt did not go according to plan as the team tugged at the string to release the mechanism but the robot failed to move. Eventually, however it springs upwards and scored a height of 1.7 metres, 0.1 metres taller than before. The third and final attempt by Boing was the most successful as it reached 2 metres. However it was not enough to win overall. Ping Originally was meant to enter the competition with Washing Line which failed to work, as a result a separate entry called Ping was used by the team instead. Ping's first attempt was disappointing with it barely making a jump and just about made 0.5 metres. The second attempt for Ping went far more successfully than last time but still only just managed to get to 1 metre into the air. After two lack luster performances, Ping's third and final performance surprised everyone when it managed to sore right into the air and gain a height of 5.4 metres, putting them in silver medal placement. Clever Cardigan For this run, Clever Cardigan had a team member within the High Jump arena to catch the robot when it fell back down. Clever Cardigan's first attempt went well with the robot shooting high into air gaining a height of 2.1 metres. The second attempt for Clever Cardigan was far better than before. It shot straight into the air before being caught by a team mate within the arena. The robot managed to get 3.3 metres, slowly catching up to Mantrap's 4 metres. The third and final attempt by Clever Cardigan was important for the team in order to get to the top three position. However, despite it being their best shot, it only got 4.1 metres making it achieve the same position that Mantrap got in its second attempt. Mantrap Despite appearing simplistic, Mantrap proved itself during the first attempt. Here the "trap" was laid out with a small antweight robot, attached with a small flamethrower moving close to it to burn the elastic bands and plastic holding the trap together. This resulted in the trap springing and the device flying high into the air reaching 4 metres. The second attempt went the same way the first attempt did. The "trap" was laid out, once again, with a small antweight robot, attached with a small flamethrower moving close to it to burn the elastic bands and plastic holding the trap together. This resulted in the trap springing and the device flying high into the air reaching 4.1 metres. The usual tactic was deployed by Mantrap as it attempted to get a better height to be sole bronze medallist, however, the flame took longer to burn and as a result the spring prematurely and slowly sprang causing the eventual launch to not have as much thrust. In the end the third and final attempt was Mantrap's worst performance with 3.6 metres. This meant that they were joint third with Clever Cardigan and Bottle of Doom had won with their second attempt. Bottle of Doom Prior to the event the team believed that their machine would win outright as they applied pressure to the bottle. When it came to the first attempted the team pulled the lever but Bottle of Doom fell onto its side and exploded, going nowhere. After the failure of the last round, Bottle of Doom was stabilised once again. As the klaxon sounded, the team pulled the lever and the Bottle of Doom shot straight up into the air almost hitting the top of the arena gaining the maximum height. It scored 6.4 metres as the main device failed to get to the top itself. Having already won the competition, it did not matter how high Bottle of Doom got but once again it broke the record by reaching 7.5 metres. This was so high that the bottle itself was left damaged by hitting the roof. In the end Bottle of Doom got gold, Ping gained silver and joint Bronze was Clever Cardigan and Mantrap. Sprint Lemming vs Skeeta The match started with Lemming very slowly walking the course, bumping into the walk a few teams. Meanwhile, Skeeta failed to move past the starting line. The match was ended after a while with Lemming being declared the winner, as it had moved the farthest before they ended the match. Afterwards, it was revealed that a piece of Skeeta's equipment had broke, which explained why Skeeta failed to move. Lemming would then go on to face Waddle, the only other qualified competitor. Category:2000 Category:Episodes with Swimming Category:Episodes with Rope Climbing Category:Episodes with Micromouse Category:Episodes with High Jump Category:Episodes with Sprint